Widespread growth of network-based content delivery has led to new ways of disseminating content, whether professionally created or otherwise. For example, an aspiring artist can record a song, upload the song to a content server, and users all over the world can download and listen to the song. Today, a very large majority of songs or other audio files do not have an associated video. Professional music videos are expensive and are typically produced only for the most popular songs of well-known or well-funded artists. In some cases users might create videos, but such is time-consuming, and often requires skill sets or tools that are beyond the reach of typical users.
In other cases, attempts have been made to automate the creation of videos by drawing from a collection of personal photos, by generating queries derived from lyrics associated with the song, or by selecting images based upon a mood. In these and other cases, the results have not been particularly compelling in consistently creating videos that have a professional character.